


A bunch of DaiKen drabbles

by rxdleader



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Sort of an AU, but its heavily implies, daiken, i prefer the japanese terms so, i wrote all these in my english class so its never mentions that theyre in a relationship, ive lost control of my life, mostly one shots whoops, the other chosen children are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdleader/pseuds/rxdleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly one-shots I wrote for my english class</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Daisuke gets sucked into a portal and screws around in a forest for a few hours

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter may or may not take place in the digital world

  It was a rather quiet evening, Daisuke thought as he walked through the empty streets of his neighbourhood. Most nights, he would roam the streets to clear his head. Today though, he had stayed at his friend Ken’s house for dinner and now they were headed back to Daisuke’s house for his dark haired friend to stay the night.

 

  Today was weird though, it was August first, and yet it felt like the middle of November. Why was it so cold?

 

  Suddenly, the wind picked up and Daisuke stumbled.

 

  “Are you alright?” Ken asked from behind him.

 

  “Yeah I’m fine, just-” before he could finish his sentence though, they were both wrapped in a whirlwind, and everything went black.

 

\--

 

  The first thing he noticed when he woke up, was the distinct lack of blankets, his bedroom was never this cold. Then it hit him, this wasn’t his bedroom at all, something had happened when he was on his walk with Ken. Where was Ken anyways?

 

  “Ken?” he called, getting up from his spot on the ground.

 

  No response.

 

  “Ken!!” he called again.

 

  Still nothing.

 

  Cursing under his breath he decided to explore his surroundings.

 

  By the time he finally stopped walking the sun had sunk into the horizon and there was barely any daylight left in the vast forest. Daisuke sighed and slumped tiredly against a tree, Ken would have to wait.

 

  The weirdest thing was how quiet this place was, the only indication that anything lived here was the occasional rustling of a nearby tree, someone was following him but he was too exhausted to care at the moment.

 

  He fell asleep soon after.

 

\--

 

  When he woke up the sun was high in the sky, Daisuke’s back hurt from being locked against the tree all night and his stomach begged him for food.

 

  Tiredly, Daisuke stood up and his body groaned in agony. “I’m never sleeping in the woods again” he yawned as he walked aimlessly through the forest, maybe there was a lake around here.

 

\----

 

  It took him what he assumed was an hour to finally reach the lake, and sure enough there was Ken. Passed out under a tree looking as if he had’nt a care in the world.

 

  He quietly crept up to his friend and knelt down next to him “Ken” Daisuke tried, lightly shaking the elder boy’s shoulder “Ken wake up”

 

  The dark-haired boy groaned as his eyes fluttered open “Daisuke!” he exclaimed, surprised to his the red-head. “I was worried something had happened to you”

 

  The goggle-wearing boy chuckled as he helped the taller boy up “You worry too much Ken, I’m fine see?”

 

  The only response he received was an eye-roll and a sigh.

 

  “I’m going to climb up here and check if there’s any people around here” Daisuke said tiredly, motioning to one of the nearby trees.

 

  “Just don’t fall you dummy” Ken replied and smiled softly at his reckless friend.

  
  


  “Of course not dear” the younger smirked as he began his ascent up the tree.

 

  As he reached the top only one thing was made clear.

 

  This island definitely wasn’t on earth.

 

 

 

 


	2. Buckle up its gonna be a loong ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i guess this is my take on ken assimilating into the group idfk

  When they had first met, Daisuke was a _little_ apprehensive about approaching Ken.

 

  Okay he was _really_ apprehensive about it.

 

  The elder boy was a genius and he was kind of rude in the beginning, not in the way that he acted, but in the way that he looked down on everyone almost like they were just dirt in the grooves of his shoes.

 

  Even though he was more than polite to him after that soccer game-they were still going to different schools at that point-Daisuke still couldn't help but feel small under the shorter boy’s gaze. Although he didn’t look it Daisuke was very good at reading people, and Ken wasn't who he seemed no matter what anyone said about him.

 

  When he and the rest of his friends found out he was the Digimon Kaiser he had to stop himself from letting out a whoop of victory, he could do that later right now his friends were in trouble.

 

\--

 

  A few weeks later when they had defeated Ken, Daisuke couldn't help but try and keep a close eye on the dark haired boy. His personality had done a complete 180 and he seemed to be in a depression, and he kind of felt bad for him because it was partly his fault. He decided that watching from a distance wasn't a good idea anymore.

 

  He decided to linger around Ken more than he was probably welcome, the shorter boy didn't complain so he stayed. When he had invited his other friends to hang out with Ken as well though, everyone-save Miyako-almost immediately refused his offer. They didn’t speak to him for about a week afterwards.

  
  


Daisuke found himself hanging around with Ken more often after that, they visited each others house almost twice a week and after a bit on convincing, Ken transferred over to his school much to his other friend’s chagrin.

 

  One day, on their way home Takeru had ambushed them and had the nerve to _actually yell_ at his new friend. Daisuke outright refused to even associate himself with his other friends, that is until a few weeks later when an angry Hikari dragged the blond by his ear and forced him to apologize, but it still took him a while to warm up to them all again.

 

  The next time he had spoke to them all he was surprised to find Ken fidgeting nervously under Iori’s glare, but as soon as he had entered the computer room the elder boy’s eyes snapped up to look at him with a pleading look in his eyes. Daisuke shot him an apologetic smile before asking everyone what was going on.

 

  Apparently, Miyako had invited the boy to join them the next scouting mission to the Digital World and pestered him relentlessly until he agreed, Daisuke had sighed when he heard this because it was exactly like her to do something like that.

 

  He wasn't at all surprised to find Takeru absent from the mission.

 

\--

 

  It took a while but everyone had eventually warmed up to the dark haired boy. Takeru-of course-took the longest to actually speak of the elder boy without cursing or insulting him and it took even longer for him to actually _talk_ to the dark haired boy at all.

 

  They were all still awkward with Ken around and more often than not guarded their speech heavily, but at least Daisuke didn't have to choose who to hang out with anymore.

 

 


	3. Destroy your keyboard it's useless now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here have more of this thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones kinda short sorry

  Patience wasn't his strong point, Daisuke realized. It was Ken’s sure, but Ken was the reason he was here in the first place.

 

  It was his idea to meet at the park for a picnic but Ken was considerably more late that usual, and-more often than not-he was here much earlier than Daisuke was.

 

  Most of the time by the time the redhead actually arrived, Ken had everything already set up-probably reading a book-and was quietly, waiting for his friend to arrive, never getting upset when the taller boy would suddenly appear, tired and out of breath because he had ran to their agreed meeting place. The elder would just smile knowingly and invite the goggle-wearing boy to sit down on the grass.

 

That’s what he liked about Ken, how the shorter boy would just _understand_ what he was trying to say, even when the others had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. Sure Iori could _sort of_ get it, but it took Ken to completely understand exactly what had come out of his mouth in jumbled, incoherent sentences.

 

  Daisuke glanced at his phone, just where was Ken anyways? Surely he would have messaged him if something would make him late. He was getting worried now, if the dark haired boy didn’t show up soon he would call him, yeah that would work! He chuckled nervously, trying to ease himself back into hopeful thoughts.

 

  It had probably just slipped his mind, yeah that was it. Ken was a pretty busy guy and sometimes he got so busy that things would completely slip his mind, it didn’t happen often but when it did he would act all flustered and apologize with an embarrassed blush on his face.

 

  Out of nowhere, someone tapped his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.

 

  “Ken!” Daisuke exclaimed, looking over at the elder boy.

 

  “Sorry I’m late” the dark haired boy said shyly with a blush on his face “I stayed up too late last night and fell asleep on the train”

 

  Daisuke laughed “Only you would do something like that”

 

  Ken’s blush got deeper “It’s happened to other people before!”

 

  “Of course it has you goof” he replied, with the biggest smile on his face.

 

  He was so glad that Ken was finally here.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing another chapter rn and theres still a chapter i have to transfer from paper but i might post it l8ter


	4. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was the spark that started a shitty series of semi-connected stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of inspired by that time when daisuke called him by his first name and then didnt do it ever again

  After about a month of avoiding them, Ichijouji Ken decided to accept Motomiya's offer, even if everybody was apposed to the idea. If he really thought about it, the only reason he had joined them in the first place was their overly-friendly leader.

 

  Even if the others eventually warmed up to him, Daisuke was the only one who had trusted him from the very beginning, save for Miyako who harboured a mildly-annoying crush on him before that had met; he didn't have the heart to tun her down.

 

  Daisuke was also the first one bold enough to call him by his first name-excluding Miyako once again-the first time Daisuke had done it was when he had gone with Oikawa, he almost didn't hear it, but he was sure he had heard his friend calling out his name. After that Ken had been sure to keep a close ear out for his name come out of his friends mouth once more, but all he heard was his surname for months on end. 

 

  Until one day when he was visiting Daisuke's house and the red-head sleepily uttered his name,  Ken had smiled and responded the same way he always had, since then the goggle-headed boy barely said his last name.

 

  Now if only he could work up the courage to do the same.

 

\--

 

  Daisuke had noticed Ken acting slightly odd over the past few days, the first time it  happened, Ken would stare off into space and get distracted pretty often. When questioned about it, the dark-haired boy would blush in embarrassment and stutter out an apology before saying there was a lot on his mind; Daisuke knew he wasn't telling him the whole truth.

 

  The third and forth time it happened were when Ken had slept over at his house, both times he had caught the younger boy-once again-staring off into space, but this time instead of looking at some random wall, Ken was staring right at him; an annoyed shout of his name had snapped him out of it.

 

  This time however, instead of hearing a flustered ' _Gomenasai Motomiya-kun_ ' something different happened.

 

  "Ah, sorry Daisuke" Ken had said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment "I've been doing that a lot lately haven't I?"

 

  He didn't respond for a while, he was surprised that Ken had  _finally_ called him by is first name. They'd known each other for almost three years and he was the only one who hadn't said his first name yet, even polite as hell Iori had gotten up the courage before Ken.

 

  Daisuke grinned before throwing his arms around the shorter boy "It's about damn time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres still more chapters in the making, im half done it but it still might take a while to actually upload it sorry


	5. electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which ken does a thing and a dumb fight ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is stupid

  That day, Ken decided was a day that he would rather redo from the beginning.

  It had started out as a regular week, well that’s what he thought at least, everyone else seemed to think that as well, until Ken had done the thing.

  The thing-of course-being the tremendous lie that he had told that had all but broken up his circle of friends, a lie he told just so he wouldn't have to deal with Takeru’s incessant digs at who he once was. All he wanted was one day, but noo, Iori had to see him avidly try to avoid the rest of the group. After that Miyako had ended up spreading extremely silly rumours about him that made their way back to him, which then turned into him almost exploding at her but this time, this time ever so cynical Takeru was there to witness it. Good job Ken, Grade A friend you are!

  He sighed tiredly and flopped onto his bed, how could he be so stupid? He should have just told someone what was going on instead of losing his cool like an idiot, Iori would have understood, heck even Takeru would have even understood after a few minutes of sulking in Hikari’s arms. Daisuke though, he knew understood that Ken had been in sore need of an alone day and had agreed to keep the rest of the group busy. Ken had done the stupid thing and decided to spend a good portion of his day lounging in the park, the park which Daisuke had also brought his friend circle to for the day.

  For a few days afterwards, Ken had mostly kept to himself, the only one he kept an almost regular contact schedule was Daisuke via PDA (he had admitted to promising Hikari to stay away from Ken until things cooled down a while). It took another month or so for any of the others to even attempt contact and-according to a certain redhead-Takeru was still a little peeved about what had happened.

 

  Takeru could deal with it, Ken just wanted to see the rest of his friends again. He wanted to see Iori’s wide-eyed curiosity, Miyako’s too-nosy attitude, Hikari’s warm smile, and most of all, he wanted to see Daisuke again. To think it only took three years to turn him into a co-dependent sap, thanks a lot Daisuke.

  It took him a few days, but he finally worked up the courage to burst into that computer room they had occupied for “club” activities (certainly not trips to the Digital World nope). Takeru was furious but Ken ignored him and gave a proper explanation-which he was sure Daisuke had already delivered-to all of his friends.

 

  They all accepted him back with weary-smiles and Ken promised to tell everyone when he needed a day to himself, and the fact that everyone had gotten this upset was kind of silly to begin with.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bluhh ao3 makes all my fics look shorter than what they really are, in word theyre usually a page and a half on 11pt font >:[

**Author's Note:**

> im not very good at writing sorry (~;-_-)~


End file.
